Conventionally, photo booths are kiosks or vending machines where users may enter and capture photographic images of themselves while in the booth.
One shortcoming of, these photo booths is that they fail to allow users to electronically capture and store the photographic images of themselves, and subsequently access or retrieve or forward their captured images on to family and friends or even save the images for posterity and use in the future. Users are left with only the images printed from the booths.
Another shortcoming of conventional photo booths is that they do not permit users to customize the captured images after their photographic session in the booth is over. Some of these booths may allow users to customize their photographic images prior to printing them in the booth. However, users may only customize their images while they are in the booth and cannot further customize or edit the images once they are printed.
Another shortcoming of conventional photo booths is that they are incapable of being customized by advertisers, companies and others, to complement and enhance the entertainment experience of the events in connection with which they are to be used.
Yet another shortcoming of conventional photo booths is that they are incapable of collecting and storing user data and information that may prove useful for further uses. Therefore, there exists a need for s a photo booth capable of providing its users with an entertainment experience that further enhances the event or experience in connection with which the photo booth is being used; capturing and storing unique images of its users during the entertainment experience provided by the photo booth; retrieving, manipulating, modifying, enhancing and customizing the images even after the users terminate their entertainment experience within the booth and any time thereafter; allowing its users to shares the modified images with others; capturing information about the users; and allowing for the customization of the photo booths so that they provide a unique experience for each and every event in connection with which they are being used.